Dragonball BTW (before the war)
by viktor.kreizer.3
Summary: Akira Toriyama has ended Dragon Ball, but he leaves an open end. So many Fanmangas as Dragon Ball AF and Absalon were created because many fans refused to believe such an abrupt happy ending. I also have some other criticism: at the end of GT are simply skipped many years that tell about Goku-and Vegeta-Junior, so no one knows what has happened at that time.
1. Chapter 1: Son Goku s return

This story has been translated from German with my english teacher. The original is on fanfiktion.

.de/s/533b01a00003afe035f69ea3/1/Dragonball-BTW-before-the-war- to be found.

After 14 years since the Dragon Balls were cleaned, Shenlong is tuned friendly again and returns to Earth with Goku. He gave him back his adult form. First Goku meets Vegeta that burns for a fight. All other Z fighters feel Son-Goku's aura when he turns into a 4-times-SSJ and come with their families by flying. They are in the air, the battle can begin:

Both are equally strong and equally fast. The only difference from the previous conflicts is that this is a battle between friends. Goku thinks: "I could not hit Vegeta with my 10x Kamehameha, because he is too fast. Well, I have developed a new technique that you cannot escape from. "-Goku:" One hundred-KA-ME-HA-ME-HA "From his hands goes out a huge beam, which gradually splits into tons of Kamehameha. -Vegeta:

"What you can do, I can do even better! Fifty-FINAL FLASH! "

Vegeta thinks, "50 of his have gone away ..."

The rest he tries to dodge, but Goku has them under control. When Vegeta tries to attack Goku directly, the latter teleports himself to the ground. - Goku: "From here I can see better," Vegeta looks around and realizes that the Kamehameha have surrounded him from all directions!

Vegeta thinks, "This is un-beautiful!" And tells Goku: "You have won, Kakarot!" Goku makes the attack fly back into his hand. Son-Goku's family congratulates Goku, Goku asks: "Does we have something to eat? The clouds in the heaven no longer taste me "and Vegeta's family comforts Vegeta, Vegeta yells:" I do not need your emotionalism "and flies away. Vegeta thinks: "I will reach the fifth stage before you, Kakarot! But how?


	2. Chapter 2: The intergalactic battle tour

Suddenly Vegeta sees a spaceship arrive in the desert. Vegeta: "Again Aliens" out comes a hedgehog-like creature that stands on two legs and tells Vegeta: "I am an ambassador of the intergalactic battle tournament on the planet Katsching (DBZ episode 250) and look for the strongest individuals of this planet ". Pictorial representation of Vegeta's thoughts: "This planet is known for its indestructible metal and built from them cyborgs. Not to imagine if the valuable natural resources of this planet would fall into the wrong hands "Vegeta says:" The strongest stands in front of you. I am Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans! I'll get you a hint to." Vegeta eats a magic bean and clasps his right arm behind his back. Ambassador: "Why are on this puny planet Saiyans? I thought that they have become extinct? Anyway ... If you defeat me, you are allowed to take part in the intergalactic tournament. ..I'll show you what I've got! - You underestimate me tremendously! HAAAAAAA ! "The spines of the hedgehog coloring golden! Vegeta is surprised and becomes a double-SSJ. Both test how much the other can stand. Hedgehog says: "It's getting exciting!" And its spines are going to be longer! Vegeta thinks: "I do not even need to turn into quadruple-SSJ, I just use my right arm again! " They continue to fight, but it gradually turns out that the ambassador is stronger. Hedgehog, the ambassador says: "You will not win: Feel my ultimate attack! -SPINESCANNON! "His with Ki charged spines bores into Vegeta and he falls to the ground. Vegeta says: "Do you think that you have won now? Yes, I admit that I have underestimated you. But I've only shown you a fraction of my power! "Vegeta become the quadruple-SSJ! Hedgehog, "What is this Saiyajinlevel? That Saiyans can become so strong was not explored yet! But I can keep up, my friend! "The spines of the hedgehog change to color red! Vegeta yells: "You can still learn a lot from me. I am the fourfold Super Saiyan prince! Vegetaaaa! ". The spikes shoot out of Vegeta's body, directly to the Ambassador and Vegeta makes a "FINAL FLASH" afterwards. The beam is red, so the Final Flash is 10 times! The hedgehog Ambassador lies defeated on the floor and gets with a trembling hand a tube out his quills: Magic Bean ointment, also available in each Capsul Corporation supermarket. The Ambassador stands again after a short time and says: "You have passed the skills test, you may partake. In 30 days I expect you to arrive at Katsching! "

Vegeta thinks, "If this was just the qualifications ... I should warn Kakarot ..., no, he should suffer as I have suffered!"

Rather than rush to Goku, Vegeta flies to Capsul Corporation, the chance to train before his departure. It is late evening. After having finished eating, Goku is standing in front of his door: Goku: "Hi Vegeta! So kind hedgehog disturbed me while eating, we fought and I won. Then he invited me to such a tournament, but I no longer know where? Are you perhaps too? "Vegeta:" Yes, yes, I am. And yes I know he can reach the fourth stage. I have already carefully considered: we should perform together as Vegetto in this fight tournament, then our chances of success are higher and we should travel there by Capsul spaceship, then we can use the remaining time optimal to train. (With the built Katschingsteel in the new capsule it can withstand our common power. I have nevertheless invested good money into it to buy the hedgehog some of his steel ...) Agreed?" Goku:" The idea sounds good, so we do it! First, we must wish from Shenlong new Potaras (fusion earrings). Here we go." Vegeta: "You think with Kakarot, something different from you!. "The next day Vegeta and Goku collect the Dragonballs together and wish katsching Potaras. This wish is granted and the journey can take off: Vegetto says in Capsul spaceship, flying towards Katsching:" I unify a lot of power in me, but I still have to learn to deal with it properly. The question is whether anyone of our friends will be on course with this?" Pan, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Oob, Krillin, Piccolo, Tenshinhan?

Arrived on planet Katsching, there is a huge battlefield and the poster: "The Intergalactic fighting tournament, we are looking for the best". Vegetto is signed up. Before you can finally participate in the tournament, the power level is measured. Fundamental to the power level measurement:

wiki/Power_Level . /wiki/Super-Saiyajin . /wiki/Kai-%C5%8C_Ken wiki/Daizenshuu

My bill manner: official figures: Kaioken: combat power of the user doubles, 10x Kaioken is 180,000 combat power. SSJ: Power and -speed increase to 50 times = 150,000,000 combat power. As Oozaru the fighting strength increases to ten times.

I conclude that: a 20-fold Kaioken the combat capability is 3,600,000. I'll triple the additional combat power at each fusion! I have noticed a calculation mistake that Daizenshuu magazine has made: If the 20x Kaioken and the SSJ compares: 150,000,000: 3.6 million = ~ 41.67 (rounded up) Flashback: I assume that Goku 20 times Kaioken could not maintained until it turned into a SSJ. His attack must be decreased to a value of exactly 3 million. This is understandable because in his 20-fold Kaioken still a long struggle ensued until Goku was a SSJ. His power has the ~ 16.67 (rounded) times-Kaioken have amounted, as he turned. My formula: 3 million times 50 = SSJ = 150 million 150 million times 50 = SSJ2 = 7.5 billion, etc ...

Official: "Next please. When you reach the trillion limit, they must participate." Vegetto:" Then I'll start slowly "3-fold-SSJ! Official: "They are definitely there. A combat power of 2.225 trillion. But we also collect peak values for our statistics. If you would be so kind? "Vegeta:" Sure! Let's see what the device can withstand." 4-fold-SSJ! Official: "You are now one of my favorites: 112.5 trillion. Good luck ."

The tournament starts: In the assembly hall, he meets Oob, Dende, Tunks, Goten and Gohan. Everybody claims to have become stronger. The numbers are going to be drawn. In the first round Oob competes against Ambassador hedgehog. Hedgehog: "In our small test battle on earth I have not shown you all my strength" His spines turn red! Oob: "Neither do I." His hair color is pink! Both fight on the same level. For Oob it is difficult to fight the hedgehog properly without having to pierce on his spines. The hedgehog shoots his super-stines-cannon on Oob and hits. The spines explode, so only pieces of Oob are left. Hedgehog: "Now you know why I have kept back in our last fight. Ha! ... "Since Oob has the capabilities of Boo, he regenerates behind Hedgehog, transforming it into chocolate and crushes him. The pieces are put by physicians to the hospital. Next fight General Rerudo (GT Episode 12) against Gotrunks. Rudo must have evolved, since he is no longer red but golden. In battle Rudo proves his incredible strength because he survives all attacks of Gotrunks, who clueless transformed back into Trunks and Goten after 30 min. Now it is an easy game to hew both from the field for Rudo. Vegetto both cheers: "Once you have reached the 4-stage, Rudo is no longer a match for you, look at me!"

The next fight is Rejikku (GT Episode 5) against Vegetto. Rejikku wearing a label, it says; "guardian of the planet Katsching" and accordingly he is fighting with two swords of katschingsteel.

Rejikku: "I feel the aura of the little boy in you, whom I met on Imegga. How can that be? ... "Vegetto: "It's a long story: I am the fusion of the two most powerful warriors of the earth." Vegetto seems not be able to do anything against him with energy attacks because Rejikku cuts with his swords Vegettos energy attacks or is able to throw them back to him! Rejikku attacks Vegetto with his swords and he keeps the blade with his hands and performs with his feet a 10-fold-Finalflashkamehameha! (Red), Rejikku lost.

Gohan fights Dende. Dende tells Gohan: "I was so kind and I healed you, but if you're lying right on the floor, I will not be that sympathetic with you!" Gohan: "Let's get this over with." Instead of using the SSJ2 he applies the Kaioken. Vegetto to Oob: "Gohan so strong that a SSJ would mean too much power loss since the strengthening ceremony of Kaiohshin." (Gohan forming by strengthening ceremony of Kaiohshin an exception because could figth in the normal form against Boo, without getting into the SSJ . The stronger one is to turn SSJ in standard form, the harder it to maintain the SSJ, because the fighting power become fifty timest.) They fight, but Dende proposes unexpectedly well, even if Gohan uses 10 times-Kaioken. His friends are surprised because they do not know Dende: (flashback) _Dende was always a healing type that did not believe in fighting._ Gohan: "I never thought of you become a warrior. You've changed a lot, not only outwardly, and your mind has finally hardened, old friend. " Gohan takes the gloves off and goes on to 20x Kaioken! But Dende also seems to have an ace up its sleeve. With great effort he manages to perform an inconspicuous transformation. His sensors are golden! Dende tells Gohan: "This stage can only reach Namekian, who have developed human feelings. ! I thank you "(! Of course it would not be training with Oob in space-of-mind-and-time-re-built was not possible) Now that both fight with full strength, they begin each other to analyze: Gohan states: "Your fighting technique is not yet sophisticated enough to hurt me seriously." Dende criticizes: "Why are you hitting so weak? You should not really read so many books "Gohan thinks:" That's right. The fight is pretty long and Dende has no scratches "Gohan gets angry:"! Kaaaiokeeen." He crushes Dende's one arm and knocks him to the ground. Oob to Vegetto: "His Kaioken exceeds a 20-fold by far!" Vegetto: "Because Gohan does not use SSJ his body far harder for advanced Kaioken." But not even 10 seconds later and Dende is back with a new arm there. Oob: "By Dende's advanced power reserve is his powerful healing ability and has also become amazingly fast. Since I cannot keep up" Gohan gathers his forces for one last devastating attack: Gohan 40-times-Kaioken-Kamehameha against Dende 10 times Hell spiral. The beams are reflected back and forth, but it is already clear to Dende, which stronger: "Not for long, and his Kamehameha will travel to me to pieces. I have to hold out just a little bit ... "The moment it reaches Dende, something unexpected happens: Dende´s hell spiral pierced Gohan. But how can that be? All the time it had drilled Gohan's Kamehameha through while recording their energy in itself. Gohan is defeated. Dende heals Gohan first, instead of thinking of his own injuries, "Old friend ..."

The next day the quarterfinals begin: Oob against Rudo. Oob strikes with full force to Rudo, but it caused only a measly dents. Rudos armor is so loaded with Ki that its density close borders Katschingsteel. Oob only see one way out. He turns him into chocolate and crushes him. But even that is difficult because Rudo has maintained its hardness. Oob recognized as the last trump his special technique, a: Mini hell spiral. He concentrates all his strength on one hell spiral, but tapers and the damage depends on the smallest possible spot on Rudos chest. Oob is unable to continue fighting and hopes that he has beaten Rudo. The spell with Rudo coated leaves him and it becomes the extent of the damage clearly: Rudos hull is green, it means that Oob has smashed two of three layers: the golden and red. Oob did not win, but he may Rudo largely weaken that he will not win the next battle with certainty ...

The next fight Dende against Vegetto. Both know about the fighting techniques of the other modest. Vegetto has been transformed in advance in a quadruple-SSJ because otherwise the fight would unnecessarily be prolonged. Dende adapts to it, having to suffer a lot of pain. He realizes that he cannot win this fight and prefers to play defensively. Vegetto notes that this fight is rather boring and brings him rather quickly to an end: he pulverizes Dende with a 10-fold-Bigbangkamehameha, so that only his head left and kicks him out the ring. But Dende creates to dampen the impact (ring out) and at least to regenerate the vital upper body. More he cannot do, however, as he falls due to the concussion faint. Dende has honorably , Vegetto has qualified last to the semi-finals.

He must fight against a snake-like shape. Vegetto: "Hey, you worm, rather give up now!" (Worm): "I belong to a particular breed of ... that is easy on the earth, frowning, eel is called. Your pride will bring you to fall "Vegetto:" Then just let followed by action, I hear only hollow talk" and makes a 10-fold-Final Flash kamehameha! The eel is smoothly gliding through and wraps around Vegetto. Eel: "Taste my quadrillion combat power in ... amperes, as the Earthlings call it so beautiful," But Vegetto survives the charge without prejudice and laughs at him. Eel: "How can that be? Redirecting you ... no electricity? No living thing can ever escape my power "Vegetto:" Then I'm probably your first enemy with a shield "winding it down and tears him apart.. The good side in Vegetto convinces him to give the suffering misery a magic bean. Eel: "You have a very contradictory character, really unusual for a Saiyan ... ... Thank you" The two halves are merging.

Vegetto now bears the reputation of the "fairest Saiyan ever" and is in the final. His opponent called Osaru. Vegetto thinking, "So that's the pure form out fourth transformation. In my case only the hair is red, but that does not really stand out, I wear this damn cool battle suit." Osaru says:" You look weak "Vegetto says:" You are indeed red from head to toe, but that does not scare me, At first glance, an ordinary-appearing, red-headed monkey!"

The fight begins: Both have sophisticated combat techniques with which they surprise each other. But little by little, it turns out that Vegetto has the higher power. Vegetto: "You have to be Bananas!" Osaru: "And you have to be a fusion that I recognize the contradictions in your aura!" Vegetto: "That's right. You have my power alone determines the exterior. It also includes the inner values. What a shame, I would have no need to merge here if only so weak opponents come "Osaru says," I need the prize money to keep my home planet from bankruptcy. "Vegetto:" There is a prize "Osaru looks on the moon Tatschi, his fur coat and he grows into a giant. At the same time he gets a mane of hair to Vegettos feet. Vegetto: "You have turned you into a huge human, how despicable!" Osaru: "Wrongly guessed. I belong to the people of the Ahbisjin! Do not deny it. Now I am a Saiyan, as you are one! "Mockingly he shows him his monkey tail and to light up his mane red. Vegetto pulling at his hair, can Osaru in a high arc to fly up and stuffs him with his 10-fold Bigbangkamehameha mouth. But this laughs at him, kicks in with a fist in the stomach, so that Vegetto must snap into the squat for air and kicks him literally on the moon (Tatschi). But Vegetto is already preparing his counterblow before: Vegetto thinks, "My strongest attack is not enough, I have to poke more power! With the Kaioken ... "Vegetto bombards a Kaioken Final Flash KAMEHAMEHA to make. But he knows for sure that the Kaioken especially in the 4-times-SSJ can be very dangerous for the body. That's why he hesitates to cross the simple Kaioken. Osaru counters with his special technique: "AH-BI-SJA-NA-BLAST" The attack is very similar to the Kamehameha, only in this case the arms are swung to the left. Osarus beam suppresses by Vegetto after a short time. Vegetto think of something Dende with Gohan had done attack. He will void its beam in a rotation, so that Osarus beam loses any structure and the total mass of energy to racing as tornado on Osaru. Osaru stands up against it and try to slow the tornado. Osaru: "The energy mass will travel me to pieces. This is my end. What will happen ... MY FAMILY ?!" Osaru shrinks to its original size. The Tornado becomes slower. His coat is colored silver. With one breath he takes the tornado into himself. Red lightning surrounded him. Osaru: "Now my combat power is over one quadrillion. I can hardly believe it myself, I am now a 5-fold-Ahbisjin! "With a blink of the eye is Osaru teleported instinctively to Vegetto. He beats him with such a massive impact on Katsching back, keeping in mind the fight ring for the first time gets cracks! Osaru is already there and waiting for Vegetto to come back on his feet. Then Osaru takes a deep breath and uses his most powerful attack: "BURNING BLAST" Osaru spews a silver conflagration. Vegetto disappears by the firepower of the attack under a cloud of dust. Osaru. "I have given you only your Tornado back" But when the dust clears, we see the desperate look of Osaru that his attack has not had the desired effect, because Vegetto has timely raised his shield. This hopeless situation one would believe that Osaru must give up because he has lost a lot of strength after his BURNING BLAST. But driven by the thought of his home planet, he learns a new technique that gives him new courage to hope for the salvation of the home planet, "I will not let that suffers because of me my whole home planet:

"Anti-fusion breath!" The merger Vegetto shatters and he shares immediately back to Goku and Vegeta.

Osaru is the winner, as the two themselves have no chance against the overpowering opponents. 


	3. Chapter 3: Vegeta s journey

Vegeta: "Osaru, you are strong! Can I be taught by you, "Vegeta thinks:" With his help, I will achieve the next level before Kakarot and defeat him at the next intergalactic battle tournament "Osaru:" Gladly. In an hour we set off to my home planet Floria on "Son Goku". You really are a superior opponent. Good luck Vegeta. I make my way home "Goku thinks." I'm going to go train with Gohan, Goten and Trunks to Tsufuru to be as strong as Osaru. When I'm home again, give back to eating something right. "

Vegeta's training begins: Osaru teaches him his fighting techniques, the Ahbisjanablast and the Burning Blast. His training is aimed most of it from the monkey's tail to strengthen because Master Osaru claims: "Your tail is your strongest arm because your opponent hardly noticed him. If you strengthen it, then the Oozaru will grow in you! "Vegeta has to learn move on the monkey's tail and jump. In the beginning, Vegeta is bent painful and the training has to be interrupted for a few days. Vegeta remembers (flashback) At the time I was still evil, I have collected on this planet plants man-seed with Nappa. Osaru told him about the inhabitants of the planet, "On Floria live plants men, a cannibalistic people, their development and the Ahbisjin. We are a barbarous people, similar to the Saiyan." But Osarus' family seems to be friendly and they like living there because, well, you can fight there. They eat even the plantmen which makes it fear. Osaru tells him the story of Ahbisjin: "The Ahbisjinrace borrow much money to build cities because their planet has no metals. There is only very fertile soil. However, the plant men are outnumbered and destroyed every major city. The sale of plant men was their last hope. So Floria walked slowly bankrupt. The contract is: If the Ahbisjin cannot pay back their planet must be foreclosed and the Ahbisjin have to live on a desert planet. One day the Ambassador of the intergalactic battle tournament said that the winner would get high prize money. The dreaded monsters on this planet and I have proved themselves worthy. The Ahbisjin secretly saved some money in a space capsule. Together with a handful of giant plants seeds man I was on my way to Katsching ... Now I have enough money to free my planet out of debt and build a civilized city! "

Vegeta is allowed to use for his fights only the tail. When Vegeta mastered his training, Osaru leads him to new places where there are plants men in their next form. The transformations remember Vegeta on Freezer. But at a certain stage of development of dwarfism is over and the transformation is aimed only it from increasing the size. Osaru says: "In this cave lives the legendary giant plant man, the last stage of the plants man race. Even I, in my Ahbisjin 4 times, had no chance against him. There is now a full moon, as it with you people call. Your monkey's tail is now strong enough so that you can transform yourself into the red Oozaruform following the SSJ 4 times. Just so you are a worthy opponent for him. If you manage to tame the Oozaru in you, you will also reach the fifth level. This works best if you think of your family. "Osaru went back to the village to get some work done. When the Trabant is revealed, Vegeta decides: "It is time that I lure the giant from his cave." No sooner has Vegeta entered the cave because he already hears a terrible snoring, which can only come from an animal: the legendary Giant plants man. He wakes up the giant rudely with a 10-fold Final Flash. Vegeta jumps with his monkey's tail out of the cave and the giant follows him. There Vegeta sees directly the full moon appears and becomes a red-haired Oozaru. Vegeta has lost control, because this is a new situation for him. With this form it comes in a range of combat power, not only physically but also mentally pushing it to its limits. The Oozaruvegeta the giant back hit with a punch back into the cave and has a fantastic to him. Musing for revenge can plant man giant vines growing out of the ground to captivate Vegeta's legs and arms so that the red Oozaru his rage cannot escape. Nevertheless, Oozaruvegeta continues to fight with his monkey tail. He must put up with many heavy blows until he can free himself from the roots. Vegeta shook the cave with his report, that the enemy is distracted by falling stones, that he even has time to prepare his 10-fold Big Bang. As the shock wears off cave, the legendary giant plants man realizes too late what comes towards him. Oozaruvegeta hobbles out in time before the cave collapses after the devastating attack.

In the meantime Osaru had ransacked the database in Vegeta's spaceship. He has pictures found Osaru printed canvas from large, that they might bring to reason Vegeta again when the instinct-driven Oozaru distributes his will. With his family, he built the posters next to the cave. But had made a mistake in choosing the pictures: The pictures of the Z-fighters, especially of Son Goku, make Oozaruvegeta angry and he blows up the whole surroundings to the ground. Osaru is considering whether it should now Oozaruvegeta put out of action since Vegeta the Oozaru cannot control itself. Just before he fires his devastating 20-Ahbisjanablast on him, he sees his wife and his son who comply with two posters and breaks off his attack. Osaru: "It is hopeless, Vegeta is addicted to anger. I have it turned off otherwise he might destroy the entire planet "woman of Osaru". Let us trust my intuition. These images are sure to appease him! "Osaru takes the two signs and teleports to Oozaruvegeta. With the two signs he claps him on the right and the left one, so Osaruvegeta sways back and forth. Now Oozaruvegeta is somewhat dazed. Osaru seizes the opportunity and turns the signs so that Oozaruvegeta is suddenly confronted with two familiar memories: Once Vegeta Bulma sees them kissing on a date. The other is a family photo. Vegeta remembers his true self. Vegeta has its transformation to 5 times SSJ succeeded once again with the help of others and returning stronger than ever back to Earth.

For ten years he was gone. He and his family are celebrating a reunion party. Even Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Goten come on the same day of their training Tsufuru back. Goku tells the party as the training was:

"Longing and urged to become stronger, we regularly used broadcast of the earth to lead as Oozarus tougher fights. Gohan and I were alternately always normal to analyze the behavior of Oozarus and to ensure that they do not kill each other. The next morning, the notes and comments of the previous day were then read aloud. So everyone knew about the habits and brutalities of his inner Oozarus. Piece by piece we approached the full control. A major advance was developed as a device for Bulma According to decrypt the Oozarus. I was able to bring the Oozarus see reason, as I said in their language: [What would your mother think of your behavior? Makes them proud and behave yourselves!] Find all learned to master the golden Oozaru and thus become a SSJ 4 times. It was now useless as Oozaru continue to train, because the SSJ 4 times surpassed him. We trained further in 2v2 combat system. So also teamplay was promoted. After a long workout I reached the stage of advanced SSJ 4 times (red from head to toe). Now Goten and Trunks have had to fuse to take it with me. It turned out that I and 4 times Gotrunks were equally strong. Since the time until the end of the fusion Gotrunks was scarce, Gohan had to intervene because otherwise you had to wait too long for a merger of 4SSJ until you can fuse again. He fought on the side of Gotrunks, so I had a challenge. Of course, I had no chance against them. I did not want to accept my defeat and played my last trump. I let the Oozaru continue the fight in me. In the transformation I unleashed untold powers. I know only that I came to my senses again and somehow a 5x SSJ was ... "Goku and Vegeta go together pool play and lead a casual discussion. Gohan: "My father was a red Oozaru. I brought Goten and Trunks in a cave in safety and they waited a day before they were able to fuse again to unite against my father. When the time came to father had calmed down by himself ... He's just a natural talent ... "The day comes to an end.


	4. Chapter 4: Vegetas empire

Vegeta and Goku have become so well understood that they decide to bury together their competition and to retire, what any normal earthling would have done in their age long ago. Goku goes along with Yajirobi after his favorite activity, eating.

Vegeta finds an old box in the basement, where his treasured memories are of the time with his father and Nappa. He wants to feel young again and pulls his old Saijayinarmor, with the scouter on. What's he up to now not facing, however: his father had the armor prepared with a symbiont (Spiderman 3 Venom) as upholstery, with the aim to promote his evil character to make Vegeta stronger. Vegeta will be again hungry for force and domineering. He seeks the Dragon Balls together and fulfills his wish: "Create on the planet Tsufuru Dragon Balls, they should be called Vegetaballs."

From now on, Vegeta concentrated to build his own empire on Tsufuru as Saiyajinprince. As Vegeta calls the dragon of Vegetaballs, a mystic Saiyan appears. He speaks to Vegeta: "I am Bardock, the guardian of the Vegetaballs! I grant wishes if you denies a fight against me, "Vegeta:". Agreed, let us fight to Neuvegeta deliver "Bardock turns into a Supersaiyajin! Through targeted hits there manages Vegeta even Bardock without transformation crush that he turns back.

Bardock: "Well, you now have one wish" Vegeta: "I want to know how you became a watchman" Bardock: "I have to thank my wise woman shortly before the destruction of Planet Vegeta her wish to the Vegetaballs said: the wish was Bardock the guardian of the Vegetaballs to do, which was to be responsible for the fulfillment of wishes. She could not include themselves because it was already too late ... "Vegeta:" A boring story, let us continue to fight "Vegeta and Bardock turn into SSJ2..

(Flashback) This brings back memories of Vegeta in the fight with Goku Vegeta was under Babidi's control. Vegeta wins the fight, he ends it with an energy burst. Vegeta: "My next wish is: Relive all Saiyans, who have lived in the last 100 years, except my father, as I defeat on this planet so they can watch you! Hahaha "Bardock:" As you wish "On a grandstand almost all Saiyajinrace are sitting gathered and cheer at Vegeta. Both opponents turn into SSJ4 and there is a long struggle that Vegeta with the transformation in silver SSJ5 and Bigbang ended.

Bardock: "Great, you've earned two wishes." Vegeta: "How strong can you still be, damn?! Show me your full strength at last! "Bardock:" Well, if you insist: silver "Bardock turned into pure SSJ5, Vegeta, however, has only silver hair. Bardock: "The next stage: BLUE" blue from head to toe, Vegeta is surprised. Bardock: "The final stage, which can reach a Saiyan is the Saiyajingod, each ball of the Vegetaballs is a stage."

Bardock turns in stages: it takes golden hair, then the torso red, next the Talie silver and finally the blue legs. Bardock: "For this I have to tell you a prophecy: A child is chosen for the Saiyajingod when it turns right after birth in the triple Supersaiyajin. The Saiyajingod has to create the task force with his new planets and grow his galaxy. But he has a counterpart, the evil Saiyajingod, which destroyed old planet. The Saiyajingod can only threaten the planet warning his opponent because he can track it. When the two gods clash, an epic battle between good and evil will be created. This ends with both two Genkidamas unprecedented scale of pure energy can clash of good and evil creatures. This is known as the Big Bang, in which a new galaxy is formed. Of course, there are higher beings that stand above universes and their adversaries, but I digress. What is your next wish? "

Vegeta: "Your Legend I will have to write down in a book for future generations. I wish that you are free, so no one is above me "Bardock:" As you command, goodbye "Bardock turns back and heads off to Earth to visit his son Vegetaballs spread out in all directions.


	5. Chapter 5: the coup

And then against Vegeta are the first adversaries: Broly, Turles, Nappa, who has grown a beard, Raddiz and Paragus, all at level three. Nappa: You want to rule over us all alone?! I do not laugh! "They all go together to him. By pressure waves, which he easily is doing by moving his hand triggers, he keeps all in check. He injures, without touching them. In close combat, he defeated them with his little finger. Vegeta: "You let me down. You are 500 times weaker than me. Even if you all rebel against me, you have no chance! "

Vegeta's word is law from now on and no doubt his power. Vegeta finds his childhood sweetheart again. His father had never allowed him to be together because she was a nameless orphan with her. Now their love is nothing in ways she becomes his queen. He calls her Ellumina and they have a child. Together they decide to name the child Vegetajunior.

Goku has become careless and does not realize that old enemies are resurrected. He is still in his fight against the insatiable appetite. Every now and then Goten's Son -name Gokujunior visits him. Yajirobi and Goku, who have now trained a barrel the youngster in reception. They both have become too heavy, it can therefore teach not only martial art. But Goku can give him an important advice for life: "Never go hungry lose in a fight, or you will. And never use the Dragon Balls, if they have cracks! "In Goku's shameful situation his father Bardock comes to visit. He says, "Come, my son, let's look at you."

Suddenly something unusual happens: Goku has apparently choked on his food and turns to Oozaru. But not so, as usual, its size remains the same. He yells and hits the table into kindling, runs out of the house into the forest. Bardock: "Oh no, Tales poisoned him!" Yajirobi: "What's going on?" Bardock: "I used to work with Tales as executioner for King Vegeta. To banish King Vegeta Saiyan insurgent preferred to Floria and to disfigure for the rest of their lives. He succeeded by giving them blood to drink from chimpanzees. Only three of us know about the secret poison for Saiyans. The chimpanzee blood confuses the circulation of the Saiyan and lets him mutate. The Oozaru gains control of it. We have named this newly created race Abisjin. He turns in only during a full moon again in a Saiyan, but only for the night. I do not know if my Kakarot will ever come to his senses ... "Yajirobi:" We have to warn the others! Do you hit the road. Here is a card that I have you marked their homes. I'll try to call "Bardock". It is about the future of my family! "

Pan lives not far away. He is fast and can explain to them. With Pan's help, he comes to the fastest way to Goten's house but they come too late. Gokujunior: "I have parchesi-you-not played with Papa and Grandpa Gohan round. I had joy: A 6 I have carved a figure of Papi from the game. Then I had a 3 and I caught a figure of Opi. Papa sat chips and grandpa drank coffee. At one time they were so angry that they have turned into monkeys and then beat me up, "Pan:" You will have calmed down again soon, my child. "

Bardock and Pan hurry on to Capsul Corporation, where they find Bra and Trunks. Bardock: "You must not eat or you'll be Abisjin!" Trunks: "What should happen? Who can resist the pleasure of a dragon mace? "As suspected, runs Trunks as Abisjin with his dragon mace into the forest, shocked passing Bra appetite.

Vegeta has no idea that Tales a plans coup against him, he is too busy with his son's education. He has built for his training a Coliseum where his son must compete against several Panthers. The Panthers roar: "DARKEN!" There are black rays shot out of their mouths and the environment darkens. Vegeta cannot see anything. Vegetajunior: "Final Shine Attack!" Vegeta: "You have quickly learned and mastered in your young age my key techniques." Vegetajunior: "You're making me embarrassed." Vegeta: "Your pride is your greatest weapon! Never forget that, son. If you want to push the boundaries of the Saiyans 3 times, you need to have a pure heart, you need to think of your mother and me, if you turn on to yourself! Soon you should train your monkey's tail in his slumber your hidden powers you have to raise. It is a difficult and painful task to train him. Nappa will help you with your training, I explained to him all training methods. I'm sorry, but I'm very busy as a king ..."

Vegeta goes to his office and thinks: "When I beat Nappa, he is like a mangy dog crawling back to me and therefore begs to be my butler again ... He will tell my training secrets in no case Broly, Turles or Raddiz, he has my full confidence. Finally, I have covered him with my new curse: Once of which he sees in his eyes, he is silent. We both just have an intimate connection!" Vegeta prepares for his imminent birthday invitations and lets them sent by Nappa. He invites Vegetajunior, his wife Ellumina, Bra, Trunks and Bulma former wife cordially to his private birthday party.

As Nappa returns from his courier service, he only said: "Trunks got sick, unfortunately he cannot come." Then he comes again with his family, he takes off his Saiyajinarmor and attracts everyday clothing. Just in time to come Bra and Bulma Vegeta to his Villa. Vegeta congratulates to his 100th-brithday and he introduces them to his queen Ellumina, and their child Vegetajunior. Bulma: "You cheat on me with a younger, I simply do not believe it ..." Vegeta: "Let's eat! We can argue later." They go into the dining room, which is more like a cathedral. Nappa has prepared a delicious feast. Nappa: "Bon appetit!" Bra: "The planet was still deserted, how do all these people come from?" Vegeta: "I have fulfilled my lifelong dream. To rule as King of the Saiyans" Bulma: "Just because you now are a king, can you not allow anything "Vegeta:" So you have to accept you, "Bulma:" I'm getting divorced "Vegeta:" Then that would be resolved now ... "Bra" I have to tell you something tell terrible: Trunks Bulma's famous dragon mace has eaten and then turned into a monkey. It appears a Saiyan, which faces modest-looking. But he could not stop from eating trunks. This Saiyan Bardock's, he says that a Turles was responsible and that he stays on this planet. He also told us that your father has invented this poison to punish Saiyans, who betrayed him. Goku, Gohan and Goten are to be turned into monkeys "Vegeta:" My father, I would dare such a thing. But I did not let him revive. Bardock's right ... That leaves a day and see how I Turles impart his just punishment "Vegta thinks.". My father abused as Floria banishmentplanet "

When all are fed Nappa drives the birthday cake into the dining room. The cake extends to the ceiling and is equipped with 100 candles. Vegetajunior thinks, "If Dad manages him to the pie crust off to blow, he has one wish." Bra: "Blow out the candles and make a wish!" Vegeta takes a deep breath and begins to blow: First, the candles get off. Piece by piece parts of the cake fly away until the entire cake smashes onto the wall. Vegeta: "I dont need no wish of the cake, plus there is the Vegetaballs." Bulma: "What are Vegetaballs?" Vegeta: "I have created the Dragon Balls so that you can meet on my planet as desired." Nappa: "In this case, I have prepared a substitute cake" and brings in the next cake. Nappa: "Let taste you," Vegeta and Vegetajunior are the only ones who do not have enough space in the stomach for the cake. Bulma, Bra, Ellumina and Nappa are drinking coffee and are gossiping. Vegeta: "Try the cake it's still really delicious. Nappa, sit with us and strip us Company "Nappa". You are also a kind master "Together they keep eating the cake..

Bra presents Vegeta a gift. This is a pink shirt (DBZ episode 119) and a razor. Vegeta: "My old shirt! That brings back memories "Bra". And shave you again necessarily. "Well Vegeta grabs the gift of Ellumina and Vegetajunior from.. Vegeta: "Wow! Thank you for the scepter! "Vegetajunior:" Only with a scepter there is a king, a king! "Ellumina:" This scepter is supposed to have hidden abilities "It's late, Nappa leads Bulma and Bra in her chambers..

The next day, Vegeta is wearing his Saiyajinarmor again and calls Tales for a duel, "You will pay for what you did to my son!" Vegetajunior, Bra, Bulma and Ellumina have come as a viewer to it. Tales: "You cannot hurt me because I'm going to push of a button!" Vegeta: "What?" Tales brings out a remote control. Ellumina: "I have never loved you, Vegeta. My Heart belongs to Tales! "Tales presses the button and from the scepter, the Ellumina Vegeta gives, come out spines. Then Vegeta transforms into a Ahbisjin. It bursts his armor and the symbionte comes to light, which now has complete control of Vegeta. Vegeta is now a huge slime monster and withdraws into a cave. Tales: "Vegeta's empire is ours! Hahaha!"


End file.
